Thinking is Tiring
by potatehoe
Summary: (STAUBREY ONESHOT) High School AU. How does one teach another to do something when it is not a thing that they enjoy? Don't know how to answer that question? Well, when in doubt, smut it up.


_A/N: There's not a lot of Staubrey stories out there, and that disappoints me. So here's one. It's a High School AU. Forgive me; I'm still a bit rusty in writing these. Honest, critical reviews are always appreciated._

* * *

Conrad

Aubrey read the engraved name on the beige mailbox and sighed. She took a look at the brick house. It was very large. Two story. If it was a bit wider, it could be a manor. She admired the beautiful structure for a bit before she walked along the pretty pathway to the extravagant front door. She pressed the doorbell once lightly and waited until a tall man opened the door. He was tightening his bow tie and straightening his tuxedo as he smiled welcoming.

"Hello, I'm here to tutor Stacie," Aubrey told him. He had curly brown hair, and his eyes were green like his daughter's.

"Yeah, come in. She's upstairs," he said, making way for Aubrey to pass through. She went through the front door, following him, until he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He paused, putting his finger up. "Do you want- uh- some water?"

"Um. No, thank you," Aubrey replied, smiling.

He awkwardly smiled at her, and then he blinked and motioned her to follow him again. "Well, I'll show you to her room, then."

"Thank you," Aubrey said and followed him.

He went up the stairs and led Aubrey to a room. He opened the door, and Stacie was laying down on the bed listening to music in her earphones, unaware of their presence. She was wearing a sports bra and some shorts, displaying more skin than she usually did in public. Her legs were carelessly spread out and bare. Her hair was straightened, and it fell off the bed in a shiny black waterfall. Aubrey's breath hitched at this sight, and she smiled at the beauty.

"Stace," her dad called. She didn't answer. "Stacie," he repeated more firmly. She stretched and got up, opening her eyes. When her eyes met Aubrey, she quickly pulled her earphones out and straightened her posture.

"Hey, Aubrey," Stacie chuckled. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"We asked her to tutor you," her dad said. He turned to Aubrey. "I'm sorry. What was your name?"

"Aubrey," Aubrey stated.

Stacie smiled at Aubrey, but then she turned serious when she looked at her father. "I don't need tutoring."

"Yeah, you do. Just because you've made it to senior year doesn't mean you have a guaranteed graduation. Your counselor suggested that it'd be best for you."

"God, seriously?" Stacie said, rolling her eyes.

He nodded. "And..." He put his hand up to block his mouth. "I gotta obey the wife," he murmured.

"What was that?" A brunette woman appeared at the doorway with a floral dress and high heels on.

Stacie's dad's eyes widened, and he turned around. "I was just telling our offspring to study with the new tutor." He smiled at his wife whose eyebrows were furrowed. "Come on. We'll be late for the party," he said, pushing her out. "Get in the car. I'll meet you outside. I need to finish my dad speech."

"Alright. See you in the car." She looked at Stacie. "Study. We'll be home soon, sweetie. Love you!"

"Bye, Mom." Stacie rolled her eyes. Her mom left, and when the front door closed, signaling her departure from the house, Stacie's dad began talking again.

"Stace, you are very smart. C's are great. You know, D for diploma? That was my plan for high school, too. Yeah, that's cool, but Mom doesn't like that. She wants the B's and the A's. Okay?"

Stacie sighed, "Yeah."

"Study good. Kay, Stace?" She nodded. He went over to his daughter and hugged her tightly. He let go and looked at Aubrey awkwardly. He looked back at Stacie and cleared his throat, trying to lower his voice. "We're gonna stay the night at Connor's house. And we won't come back until tomorrow night."

"Okay." Stacie slowly nodded.

"Tomorrow night," he repeated, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yeah, okay. I got that."

He sighed, leaned into Stacie's ear, and whispered something. Stacie's jaw dropped, and her face grew red. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit her dad. "Dad, it's not even like that! Get out!"

He walked to the door. "Whatever! I saw your face when I... nevermind."

"Bye, father!" Stacie yelled.

"Bye, daughter!" He turned to Aubrey, and he held back a laugh. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Dad, what the fuck? Get out!"

He raised his hands up in surrender before he slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Once Stacie heard the front door to her house open and close, she rolled her eyes and turned to Aubrey.

"God, I'm so sorry for that." Stacie groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples.

"Don't be. That was very... cute," Aubrey complemented, grinning.

Stacie looked up at her in disbelief. "Woah. That's not possible. I'm sexy, not cute." Stacie grabbed her boobs and pushed them up, smiling proudly at them.

Aubrey looked away quickly as she said, "Okay, but being 'sexy' isn't going to get you an A," Aubrey stated as she sat down on the bed and laid the books she brought with her out.

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and said, "But one time last year, I got an A when I-"

"Alright let's start with math," Aubrey interrupted. She began to grab a math book when Stacie sighed very loudly.

"I don't like that class," Stacie told her straightforward. "I don't want to do any of this. I just want to lay on my bed half-naked and not study and- maybe, if you're up to it- have some sex." Stacie smirked.

Aubrey blushed but quickly covered it with a serious face. She shook her head. "Stacie, there is a line."

"Kay, sorry," Stacie apologized as she shrugged. "I just really want to not have to be thinking all the time. I mean, it's so tiring."

"Not when you're good at it. And I can teach you how to be good at it, so it will be easier for you," Aubrey explained quickly.

"There are some things I can teach you to be good at," Stacie breathed out while she sat up and looked at Aubrey flirtatiously.

Aubrey exhaled, looking away. "So, what is troubling you in Trigonometry?" she changed the subject as she opened the book.

"Who says I'm having trouble in math? Math is easy. It's just numbers and shapes and stuff..."

"Your parents gave me a copy of your grade report."

"God, they just-"

"They just- want you to be successful in life, and college is the only way you will achieve that. And you can't go to college if you have grades like these," Aubrey said.

The brunette stared at Aubrey for a while, and then she smacked her lips and exhaled loudly, looking at Aubrey pleadingly. "You know what? Alright. Let's do this." Aubrey smiled confidently nodding in approval, and Stacie stood up. Aubrey looked up at her in confusion. "After I take a shower."

Aubrey gaped at the brunette walking to another room. "Stacie, we were supposed to-"

"Hey, you can join me if you want."

"No- I- I meant- We were- I'm supposed to- to tutor you," Aubrey stuttered, following Stacie. Stacie went inside the bathroom, Aubrey following.

Stacie smiled triumphantly at the stuttering blonde mess she created. She always liked how she could get under Aubrey's skin so easily. "I just finished working out a while ago. I can't go through a whole day all wet." She paused and smirked at Aubrey. "Well, sweaty, I meant." She turned the shower on.

Aubrey breathed out. "Stacie, you're not even- Oh my God!" Aubrey averted and shut her eyes when Stacie turned around and took her shorts off, revealing her black lace underwear. "I'll just- I'm going to wait in your room, but we have- we have to study right after you get out."

Stacie entered the shower and replied, "Yeah, yeah," as Aubrey closed the door, her eyes still closed.

Aubrey sighed and sat on Stacie's bed. She didn't know how it was possible that Stacie could be so carefree with every situation she is faced with. She laughed at herself, thinking about how in the hell she was supposed to tutor Stacie.

About 45 minutes passed, and Stacie got out of the shower with another sports bra and pair of shorts on. She was drying her hair with her towel, and she looked so happy as she looked at Aubrey listening to music at her computer. Her smile soon turned into a frown when Aubrey noticed Stacie and grabbed the books off the bed. "Finally, you're out. Come on. We need to get started."

Stacie groaned and plopped down on her bed. "Leave me alone!" she yelled in her pillow. "You're ruining my weekend."

"Take the dramatics down a notch." Aubrey sat by the distraught brunette on the bed. Stacie got up and exhaled when she saw the dreaded math book in Aubrey's hands. "Come on. We'll start with wherever you need to start with. Your trig teacher bases the curriculum on this book, so just start at the beginning, go through it, and tell me what you're having trouble on."

Stacie started flipping through the pages fast. She got through about three chapters when she pointed out a math problem, and Aubrey explained it thoroughly.

* * *

"I guess I'm kind of getting it now." Stacie slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's great," Aubrey chided. She watched carefully as Stacie slowly yet successfully found the measure of the missing angle.

"Yeah, thanks." Stacie dropped her book and pencil once she finished the problem. "I'm done. I want to eat. I'll take you somewhere."

Aubrey stared at Stacie as she thought about it until she finally came to the conclusion and said, "Okay, but only because you worked hard and you got it surprisingly fast."

"That's not the only thing I work hard and fast on." Stacie widened her eyes at Aubrey and grinned before she quickly turned to grab her keys off the dresser, leaving a frustrated blonde paused for a few seconds. Stacie went down the stairs and chuckled quietly at her creation. "Come on, Bree!" she called.

Aubrey pulled herself from her frozen state and followed Stacie to her driveway and into her small, red convertible. Stacie smirked at the red-faced blonde. Aubrey shut her eyes and sighed. She opened them, looked at Stacie, and asked, "Where to?" with a slightly annoyed smile.

Stacie held a chuckle in. "Anywhere," she said, turning to Aubrey.

Aubrey felt unexplainable pressure when Stacie looked in her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't help it when she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She shook her head and tried to make up her mind. "Let's just go to- um- um- I don't know."

"Aubrey, I have a lot of money," Stacie said as she gestured to her large house, "You can literally pick anywhere." After a few seconds of silence passed, Stacie drove out of her driveway and left the house. "I'll just surprise you." She looked at the road, smiling.

"Okay," Aubrey said.

The car was silent until Stacie put a blank CD in the car stereo and played some music. Aubrey wasn't surprised when the first song played. It was a slow song by Beyoncé. However, once Stacie began singing along, Aubrey's breath was taken from her because she didn't sing how she usually did, pushed and strained. She sang softly and sensually.

_**I just wanna**_

_**Show you how much I appreciate you**_

_**Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you**_

_**Wanna show you how much I will forever be true**_

Stacie turned to Aubrey as she sang the next line.

_**Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good**_

She looked back at the road.

_**Wanna show you how much, how much you understood**_

_**Wanna show you how much I value what you say**_

_**Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe**_

_**Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart**_

_**Wanna show you how much I hate being apart**_

_**Wanna show you, show you, show you, till you through with me**_

_**I wanna keep it how it is**_

_**So you can never say how it used to be**_

_**Loving you**_

_**Is really all that's on my mind**_

She began to dance in the car with her hands on the wheel, and Aubrey couldn't stop the building heat in her face and in other parts of her body.

_**And I can't help but to think about it**_

_**Day and night**_

_**I wanna make that body rock**_

_**Sit back and watch**_

Stacie looked back at Aubrey again and smiled as the blonde tried so hard to look straight ahead and avoid Stacie's dirty dancing.

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you**_

_**Oh woah oh**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you**_

_**Oh woah oh**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body**_

_**Girl, I like it when you watch me**_

Aubrey looked at Stacie with pursed lips when she changed a lyric. Stacie seductively smirked at her and continued singing.

_**Ah, it's about to go down**_

_**I'll be rocking on my babe**_

Stacie suddenly and unexpectedly took the keys out of the car, and the song stopped playing. "We're here," she said as she exited the car.

Stacie appeared at Aubrey's side of the car.

"Ooh, I forgot my phone," Stacie said, pointing at the driver's seat. She opened Aubrey's door and reached over Aubrey to grab her phone, her hand gripping Aubrey's upper thigh. She got her phone and pulled back, so their faces were inches apart. "Got it," she whispered in Aubrey's face. They stared at each other for a while until Stacie leaned forward and kissed Aubrey, climbing on top of her and shutting the door. Stacie attached to Aubrey's neck.

"What are you doing?" she moaned, placing her hands lightly on Stacie's hips.

"Fucking you in this parking lot," she replied without hesitation. Aubrey oddly did not reject. "Let me pop this thing back," she husked. She pressed a button, and the passenger seat went down, allowing Aubrey to lay down.

Everything was hazy once Stacie started touching her. She didn't even know where she was. She couldn't control her words. She just wanted to be fucked. The next thing she knew, she was completely naked under a hot, naked brunette.

Aubrey leaned up to try and kiss Stacie, but Stacie pushed her down. "Sit back," she reprimanded. Stacie began to rock her body, hers and Aubrey's centers rubbing together. They were both moaning. The pace picked up, and they neared their climaxes. Almost a bit too quickly and intense. "Yes!" Stacie screamed. "Yes

_Yes_

_**Yes**_

_**Yes**_

Stacie suddenly and unexpectedly took the keys out of the car, and the song stopped playing. "We're here," she said as she exited the car.

Aubrey looked around. She was unfortunately daydreaming. She frowned and sighed as a lot of the tension in her body suddenly disappeared. Stacie opened her door, and Aubrey jumped. She turned to the driver's seat quickly and grabbed Stacie's phone. She almost threw it to her. Stacie got her phone.

"Thanks," Stacie said, chuckling. "Are you okay?"

Aubrey took a deep breath as the sexual tension went down and then nodded. She got out and followed Stacie.

"Giovanni's. It's a really cool place. I always go here," Stacie said in her soft, low voice. She then took a deep breath and led Aubrey inside.

They sat down at a small booth and silently looked through the menu.

A blonde waitress arrived shortly and asked, "Hi, Stacie." She acknowledged Aubrey with a small nod and what looked to be a faked smile. She turned back to Stacie. "Are you guys all set?"

"Hello, Brooke. Yeah, I'll have a plain salad and some water. Aubrey?" Stacie raised her eyebrows.

"I'll have the same," Aubrey said shyly.

Stacie watched the waitress as she left, and once she saw her go into the kitchen, she looked at Aubrey and blurted, "She's jealous of you." She smiled.

"What?" Aubrey's eyes widen.

"You see, I can tell when people have a thing for me," Stacie said, as she raised her eyebrows, making Aubrey faintly blush. "And she does. She has for a while, and she doesn't like when I take girls here."

Aubrey frowned at the fact that the word "girls" was plural. "Why don't you- talk- to her about that?"

"About what? I mean, I've told her I have a boyfri- well- friendly male friend, if you know what I mean. How else can I hint at that?"

"And she knows you're- um- bisexual?" Aubrey stuttered.

"Oh, she knows," Stacie said, nodding.

"And you don't like her at all?" Aubrey questioned.

"Well." Stacie hesitated and tapped her fingers on the table. "Um. No, I don't...like her."

"She seems nice," Aubrey awkwardly complimented. Stacie chuckled. "And she's very pretty."

"I've seen beautiful," Stacie replied, sitting up and looking in Aubrey's eyes with a serious face. They sat there for a few seconds staring at each other with absorption in one another's colored eyes. Stacie broke the stare by leaning back in her chair, and she smiled at Aubrey. "How about you?" Aubrey tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Do you... like... anyone?" Stacie elaborated, looking down at her fingers.

Aubrey thought about it. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. She knew which boys she thought were cute, and she knew which girls she thought were pretty. She just didn't know which one person, if any, were her favorite.

"Chloe?" Stacie interrupted Aubrey's thoughts.

"We're friends," Aubrey immediately replied. "Very good friends, but no." She lightly chuckled.

"How about Beca?"

"No." Aubrey frowned and looked at Stacie in disbelief.

"Well," Stacie said, smirking, "You know those love-hate relationships."

"No, not a chance. And I think some little thing is happening between her and Chloe."

"Yeah, you know what? I actually see that," Stacie laughed.

Aubrey laughed, too.

"What about me?" Stacie abruptly said, looking up.

"I- I- don't-"

"Do you like me?" Stacie smirked as Aubrey's face grew red.

Aubrey slowly explained, "You're very- pretty, but um-"

"Yeah?" Stacie interrupted.

"Yes," Aubrey muttered shakily.

"Thanks. You are, too."

"Here are your meals," the waitress said. The pair looked up, startled by her sudden arrival. She set the plates and drinks down. "If there is anything else you guys need, just ask." She smiled and left.

Stacie looked at Aubrey and grinned. "We should eat." She took a bite and chewed, smiling at the tense blonde.

"Yeah," Aubrey sighed, glad that the previous subject was dropped.

* * *

They finished lunch and went back to Stacie's house, and they went back to studying.

"Anything else you need help with?" Aubrey said after she explained another problem to Stacie.

Stacie sighed. "Having fun."

Aubrey smiled and exhaled, and she was about to make a remark when Stacie's phone ringing interrupted her. Stacie answered it as she held her finger up, halting Aubrey's words.

"Hello?" she answered in a cheery voice. Aubrey pursed her lips and exhaled through her nose. "Yeah? Cool." Stacie grinned as the person on the other line talked. "Nothing. Just here in my room." Aubrey gave Stacie a warning glare. Stacie mouthed _Oh_ and added, "With a friend." She winked at the angry blonde. The person on the other line had a deep male voice. Aubrey just wanted Stacie to stop talking to him. "Ooh, can I come?" Stacie waited for the answer as Aubrey grew more and more agitated. "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Aubrey hit Stacie's arm, and when Stacie looked at her, Aubrey pointed to the math book. Stacie sighed and interrupted the person on the other line, "Actually... I can't go... Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot, uh, that I'm- I need to study."

Aubrey sighed in relief. She certainly wanted to keep the promise she made to Stacie's parents which was to help brunette with at least one subject. Aubrey looked up at Stacie. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, and an upset expression made its way onto her face.

"Well, sorry if I can't be right there beside you every single time you go to a damn party. I'm not some go-to slut you can just booty call all the time, you dumb fuck." Stacie stood up and paced around the room. Her face saddened, and she walked into the restroom. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She closed the bathroom door, and Aubrey couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying. Aubrey frowned and sat on Stacie's bed in confusion.

She waited there for a while until Stacie came out of the restroom with a bitter smile on her face. "Are you okay?" Aubrey immediately said and stood up as Stacie walked over to her.

"Yeah." She sat down and tilted her head. "It's just- I- I never think about what I say. I- say whatever's on my mind, and people take it up the ass. I mean," Stacie said and turned to Aubrey, "it's not my fault you can't handle the truth. Right? It is my fault that I told you because I can't hold my tongue, but someone was gonna tell them their shit sooner or later."

Aubrey thought about what to say to Stacie's vent as she sat down beside her. "Yes, that's very true," was all she can think of, but Stacie was satisfied with it. She smiled softly and sighed.

"Alright, let's- let's learn this stuff." She looked at the open book on the bed and picked it up to give to Aubrey. Her face grew confused, and she pointed at one of the graphs. "When will I ever need to graph a... puh...ray... bowl...uh?" she asked, reading a word off the page. She looked up at Aubrey, her face distraught.

Aubrey smiled and held back a laugh as she took her boots off got more comfortable on Stacie's bed. "Parabola," she pronounced the word correctly. "No one knows why. We just have to learn it," Aubrey stated.

"Disgusting," Stacie spat, "Math is horrible."

Aubrey laughed. "No, it's actually pretty cool. It's my favorite subject. You can decipher many-"

"Woah, you're a huge nerd." Stacie chuckled.

Aubrey gaped at Stacie. "Shut up," she joked and pushed Stacie lightly on the shoulder.

Stacie smirked and pushed the book out of Aubrey's hand. "Oops," she laughed.

Aubrey pouted and looked on the book on the floor.

"It's okay. I'll get it." Stacie said, raising her eyebrows. Stacie then shrugged and leaned over Aubrey's lap to pick the book up, sticking her ass close to the blonde's face. "Can't reach it," Stacie breathed out as she fained struggle for the book. She knew what she was doing, and although she couldn't see Aubrey's face in her position, she held back a laugh.

Aubrey was frozen. She slowly leaned back and put her untrusted hands behind her. She averted her eyes as she nervously moved a blonde strand from her face and tried to calm. Stacie then put a hand on Aubrey's leg for balance which caused Aubrey's stomach to feel weird. She remembered the small occuring in her mind today as she stared at Stacie's hand on her leg. "Sta-Stacie," Aubrey breathed out.

"Just wait. I almost got it," Stacie said, wiggling her body.

"You can touch-" Aubrey exhaled. "You can touch the floor."

"No, I'm good." Stacie smiled and squeezed Aubrey's leg, causing her to lightly gasp. "Okay. I'm so clos-"

"Hurry up, and get the fucking book, Stacie," she demanded.

Stacie widened her eyes at Aubrey's assertiveness and easily picked up the book. "Here," she said, pulling herself up and dropping the book on the bed. Aubrey exhaled, annoyed and loud, as she sat up. Stacie smirked. "Is there something wrong?"

Aubrey scratched her nose and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's- just get back to math."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and smiled. "No, no. It looks like something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Stacie beamed, holding back a laugh. Aubrey looked down. Stacie leaned into Aubrey's vision. "Why are you all hot and bothered?" Aubrey gulped, amused by Stacie's sudden low voice. She picked up her head, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing I said," she said, anger lacing her voice.

Stacie opened her mouth then closed it. She pushed her lips together then tightly smiled. "Okay." Aubrey took a quick glance down at Stacie's lips before Stacie leaned forward, and Aubrey looked in her eyes. Stacie drew attention to her lips again and licked them. "No problem?" Stacie urged.

Aubrey exhaled shakily. "No." Her breath started getting labored as Stacie leaned closer and closer. Aubrey faintly whimpered when Stacie brought her hand up and lightly pushed a golden lock away from her face. They stared at each other at a close proximity for a while until Stacie pushed herself forward and kissed Aubrey. Aubrey pulled away immediately, her breathing loud and uneven. She stared at Stacie. "I think-"

"Thinking is so tiring," Stacie whispered in a sultry tone and grinned. She went in for another kiss, instantly licking the blonde's lips. Aubrey opened her mouth, letting Stacie's tongue passionately battle with her own, as she grabbed the back of Stacie's neck to pull her in. Aubrey melted into the kiss, not noticing that Stacie pushed her back to lay down on the bed. She did notice, though, once Stacie climbed on top of her and put her weight on Aubrey's center. The blonde groaned inside her mouth. Stacie pulled away to take off her shirt quickly. She leaned back down, and she gently caressed Aubrey's face and looked in her eyes. She looked at all of the features of her face and skin. "God," she marveled. She leaned down again and captured their lips in a soft kiss.

Aubrey started panting and breathing hard into the kiss, and it got Stacie more turned on than she already was. She got back up to swiftly unbutton Aubrey's shirt and take it off, and she revealed a pretty bra and beautiful skin and a toned stomach. "Oh my," Aubrey moaned as Stacie attached her lips to Aubrey's neck, licking and sucking fervently. She would surely make the blonde's neck red and blue all over. While Stacie worked on her neck, she used one hand to unbutton Aubrey's jeans and the other to grab a lock of Aubrey's hair, rubbing her head from the back.

Aubrey didn't know what was happening until her jeans were hastily yanked off of her legs. Stacie graciously took a mouthful of the part of Aubrey's breast that wasn't covered by her bra, earning a moan to escape the blonde's red lips. Aubrey was in deep pleasure, but she couldn't help herself when she started to panick. She still had her virginity. Her breathing got more labored the more Stacie's hand went down on her body. "Stacie," Aubrey moaned. Stacie took it as a moan of motivation, so she lightly but quickly made her way inside Aubrey's panties. Aubrey gasped when slick fingers grazed her clit and sparked her with arousal, and she soon forgot her virginity and wanted it taken from her by the one and only Stacie Conrad.

Stacie suddenly looked up as if a realization popped in her head. "Are you okay?" she asked Aubrey. It was supposed to be soft and comforting words, but Aubrey only heard Stacie's natural low and seductive voice, causing the blonde to be even more turned on.

Aubrey panted, Stacie's hand frozen at her center. She pursed her lips, not wanting to tell Stacie. She just wanted her to continue doing what she was doing oh so well. She slowly and nervously nodded. Stacie took her hand out of Aubrey's panties, earning a whimper from her, and she put a hand on either side of Aubrey's shoulders.

"It's okay. Just tell me."

Aubrey shut her eyes. She was already lying under Stacie, naked and vulnerable, so she just told her. "My- my- I'm still a virgin."

"Oh my god." Stacie suddenly got up. "Are you- are you okay wi- God, why didn't I think about this? I had a feeling tha-"

"Stacie!" Aubrey yelled, interrupting Stacie's ramble. She grabbed one of Stacie's hands in the air and put it on her stomach. "God, just take it!" she breathed out. Stacie was frozen, so Aubrey pulled Stacie back on top of herself and brought their lips together again for a passionate kiss. Aubrey sucked on Stacie's neck, making her groan a low groan. Aubrey brought her mouth to the brunette's ear and huskily whispered, "Go ahead." She bit on Stacie's earlobe as Stacie pushed Aubrey back down. She trailed her hand down Aubrey's stomach once again and met Aubrey's very wet center. She discarded Aubrey's panties, and she was amazed by how beautiful a vagina could be.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Stacie panted. She flicked Aubrey's clit delicately while Aubrey pulled herself up to Stacie's neck and sucked on it, leaving a trail of marks behind. Stacie slid her finger down Aubrey's pussy and paused at the opening. "Are you okay?" she whispered. Aubrey nodded eagerly and whimpered.

"Y-yes." Stacie sighed. She began sucking on the blonde's neck and slowly pushed two of her long fingers inside of Aubrey deeply and twisted and turned them on the way out. Aubrey bit her lip and held back a scream as Stacie's speed got faster and faster. Stacie brought her thumb to Aubrey's clit and rubbed it harshly. "Oh, fucking shit, Stacie!" Aubrey yelled.

"Mmm," Stacie moaned at Aubrey's pleasure. She kept on pushing in and out of Aubrey as her mouth trailed down Aubrey's body. She licked and sucked every single bit of skin that she could. She made her way to Aubrey's breasts biting and sucking each one with equal gratitude. She licked her way down and kissed Aubrey's stomach. She kissed her way down to her own fingers pumping in and out of the squirming blonde.

"F-Oh my god." Aubrey grunted when Stacie gave her clit one, single, long lick. Stacie pounded her fingers inside Aubrey harshly, and she licked and sucked on Aubrey's clit, revelling in the taste of the blonde and the sounds she made. Aubrey screamed as she neared her orgasm. She grabbed the back of Stacie's head and pulled her closer to her center, losing her fingers in the brunette's shiny hair. Stacie licked and sucked and even bit Aubrey's clit, earning loud screams and shouts from Aubrey. She was glad they had the house to themselves. "Oh, Stacie!"

Stacie began to feel Aubrey tighten around her fast, slick fingers, and she smiled as Aubrey came undone and screamed Stacie's name and various other obscenities as she grew closer and closer to the edge. She went deeper and deeper with every thrust until Aubrey screamed out one long scream and shook with a painfully pleasurable orgasm that ran throughout her body. Stacie slowly slid her fingers out, and Aubrey grunted at the movement. She panted and laid there shivering until she rode her very intense orgasm out.

Stacie watched her in amazement. She was so vulnerable and undone yet so beautiful. Her face looked as if it were glowing, and her body had little drops of sweat here and there. Her yellow hair was haphazardly laid out behind her and stunning. She was still breathing loudly, and her eyes were on Stacie's as Stacie sat there watching her. Stacie smiled at her softly and spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you okay?" she repeated for maybe the third or fourth time that day.

"Great," Aubrey breathed out, her eyes rolling back.

Stacie chuckled softly, and then she gently laid down next to Aubrey. She didn't know why she was being so sensitive. "You're so beautiful," she whispered and licked her lips. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"I did too," Aubrey admitted. "With all your sexual innuendos and your dirty dancing and your ass pushed close to my face." They laughed.

"Yeah, I tried to make it as obvious as possible." Stacie smirked.

"I just thought- you were- normally like that. With- with everyone."

Stacie sighed. "Yeah, true. But I enjoyed this." She lightly danced her fingers on Aubrey's stomach, and Aubrey's breath hitched. Stacie smiled at her response and added, "Us."

Aubrey looked up at Stacie and smiled. "Us," she repeated. She smiled, enjoying the sound of the word. She suddenly got up and straddled Stacie, smirking down at the brunette. "I think it's your turn."

Stacie grinned, trying to get up. "And I think-"

"Don't- didn't you say thinking is tiring?" Aubrey interrupted, pushing Stacie back down.

Stacie chuckled. "It is."

Aubrey leaned down until their faces were inches close. "Then, don't do it," she whispered. Without thinking about it, she leaned further and caught Stacie in a heated kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading all of it! Wow! I'm really not that comfortable with the smutty putty, but I just wanted to try it. The song was called "Dance for You" by Beyoncé._


End file.
